


You're More Important

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime





	You're More Important

“Mark, I’m really not sure about this…”  Jack sat sprawled across Mark’s lap in his office chair, biting at his nails nervously. 

“Jack, baby, it’s going to be fine.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“I’m offended.  What’s so scary?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe coming out and admitting that we’re dating in front of literally millions of people.  No big deal, you know.” 

Mark wrapped his arms tightly around Jack. “What do you think is going to happen?” 

“Explosions? Fire? Dinosaurs coming back to life and eating us all?” 

Mark blinked hard, “You need to put that imagination of yours to better use.” 

He leaned forward and reached with one hand, wiggling around Jack, to press the record button on the camera. 

When he was settled comfortably again with one hand still wrapped around Jack to keep him in place against him, he raised his hand to wave at his viewers but Jack clutched almost painfully at his wrist and refused to let him move.  He looked at the distraught man in his lap and raised his eyebrows. 

After a few seconds, Jack whimpered quietly before letting his hands fall to his lap with a defeated thump. 

Mark took a deep breath, “We don’t have to do this.  We can wait a few more months if you want.” 

“No, no.  It’s been over a year and they deserve to know.  I’m ready.  I am.  It’s just…” 

Jack blushed red and fiddled with the fingers of the hand Mark had wrapped around his waist. 

“It’s just what?  What’s wrong?” 

Jack looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes, “It’s just… what if they don’t like me?” 

“Don’t like you? Jack, they love you!” 

He sighed and his shoulders sagged “Don’t lie.  Some of your viewers hate me, Mark.” 

Smiling softly, Mark pressed his palm against Jack’s cheek.  “They don’t matter.  Even if the world ends because of this, even if the fans are in flames, I wouldn’t regret it.  Besides, my true fans will love me either way.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack’s temple. “You will always be more important. 

They sat still for a moment, drawing strength from each other’s presence, before Jack pulled away and turned to smile at the camera. 


End file.
